Enemies, or Lovers?
by iiEternuS
Summary: After a rumor Miyako and Kaoru fell victim to was blamed on Momoko, the PPGZ has been broken apart. The RRBZ take the chance and transfer to the PPGZ's school, to their very classroom, to keep them broken and prepare to fight. However, everything changes when Brick realizes he has developed feelings for Momoko, and when a frenemy of Momoko and Kaoru becomes the 4th PPGZ.
1. Chapter 1- Return of the RRBZ

**Hello guys! So I decided to do something different for once and make a romantic story revolving around the PPGZ and the RRBZ!**

 **Please review, and feel free to message me any ideas, suggestions, or opinions! Enjoy!**

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

'It's been a week since Kaoru and Miyako haven't talked to me, all because they think I spread this stupid rumor about them… I have been so upset, that I haven't been eating sweets ever since the fight, and that's saying something!' My thoughts shadow over me as I walk through the classroom door. I casually slump down into my seat, as I pass a quiet "Hey" to Kaoru. "Don't hey me. You're lucky I haven't beaten you to a pulp!" She says aggressively as she hides her face with her notebook. I sigh as I open mine.

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

"Hey." Momoko says quietly as she sits in her seat right next to me. UGH. Can she take a hint already? "Don't hey me. You're lucky I haven't beaten you to a pulp!" I say angrily. I open my notebook in front of me so I don't have to see her face. Who does she think she is?! She's been trying to win my trust and act as if she never spread that rumor about me and Miyako! I swear, if it wasn't for Miyako holding me back, that girl would not be in this classroom right now! Thank god we haven't had to fight any villains this past week, we would've be too busy arguing to even fight them.

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

"Take your seat, class." The teacher said as she was thinking about how much longer until the school year ends. "Today, we have 3 new students. Please, come and introduce yourselves." She said as the 3 boys walked in. Chills went down the spines of Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. They could already recognize them. "The names Brick, nice to meet you all." The red headed boy said. Half of the girls nearly fainted from the sight of him. Others were too busy fantasizing about him. "Mine is Boomer!" The blonde smiled. "And mine is Butch." The black haired boy smirked. "Please, choose where you would like to sit." The teacher said, as the boys made their way to their seats, along with girls staring in awe at them, completely speechless. Brick sat behind Momoko, Boomer behind Miyako, and Butch behind Kaoru.

 **Brick's P.O.V**

"Well well well, if it isn't the loser-ruff boys." Momoko mutters under her breath. "I heard that." I say in a quiet but aggressive tone. "Shut it! Don't even speak to me." Momoko says as shes working on her assignment. I scowl as I begin writing.

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! First I have to deal with Momoko, and now these dimwits? "Hey, sweet-cheeks." Butch whispers in my ear. I slap him so hard, the whole entire class turns to face us. "Kaoru, go to the principal's office, NOW!" The teacher yells. "Better than sitting with him." I mutter as I get up from my seat. "Have fun." Butch smiles as I walk away. Now I wanna kill two people…

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

I sweat drop as Kaoru goes to the principal's office. Not that I'm surprised. She's been in a bad mood ever since the rumor Momoko spread about me and her. And she's already aggressive even when she's not in a bad mood. "Heya, Miyako." Boomer says as he opens his textbook. "Hey, Boomer…." I say, trying to avoid having conversation with him. Why did the Rowdyruff Boys have to transfer to our class? "So, have you 3 been fighting any villains like us recently?" Boomer asks. "Why do you care?" I ask as nice as I possibly can. I return to my work, as he smirks and begins working as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the he*l do you think you are?"

Usually when you hear those words, you would think it's Kaoru with her aggressive and short-tempered personality. However, in this case, it's actually Momoko.

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

You know, it's not every girls dream to have a boy you hate shove his dirty gym clothes up your face. "WHAT THE HECK, BRICK?!" I yell as I slap him across the face. "Who the he*l do you think you are?" I turn to face my locker. When will this boy stop annoying me? "Geez, all I asked you was to put them in your backpack. Mine's full." He remarks while pressing his hand to his face in pain. "And just what makes you think I would put a boy's gym clothes into my very own backpack? Especially when they belong to YOU?" I shout. I am really starting to get ticked off.

"Say, Miyako and that tomboy haven't been hanging out with you lately.." He smirked. I freeze. "I guess that's why Kaoru was telling all the boys in class what a slut you are." He says, and turns to walk away. "What!?" I yell as I grab him by the back of his shirt collar. "Did she really say that?" I ask him with cold eyes. "Yeah, and then she rambled on about how they should never date you, and how you eat like a pig." He says. "Probably shouldn't have told you that."

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

"Bye Miyako!" I shout as I hop on my skateboard. I hope Butch doesn't follow me again. After I was released from the office, he kept tailing me to the point where it was getting annoying. What a creep... "KAORU MATSUBARA!" Screams a familiar voice. Oh god. She sounds mad. I keep skateboarding faster, trying to lose her, but that girl is so hyperactive, she can outrun anything. I come to a stop. "What do you want?" I ask as Momoko glares at me. Man, and I thought I was in a bad mood. "I can't believe you would call me a slut!" She yells with tears in her eyes. "What the heck are you talking about?" I ask with confusion. "Brick told me everything!" She says. Why in the world does she believe THAT good for nothing? "Momoko, are you really going to take Brick for word by word? He's lying!" I say as I get back on my board. "If that's the case, then why did you believe Himeko and the other girls about how I apparently spread that rumor of you and Miyako?!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I gasp at the thought of what she said. Why did I believe Himeko? Momoko was my friend, I should have trusted her… No. Himekos right. The whole class agreed with her. It couldn't be that Blossom didn't say any of that stuff… could it? I shake my thoughts off as I keep on skateboarding off into the distance.

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

Golly, what a day it's been! I continue to skip along the sidewalk as I think about what we're gonna do about the RRBZ. Surely they're up to something. "Miyako! Wait up!" I hear Boomer's voice behind me. Not again… "Listen, Miyako. You know how you haven't talked to Momoko ever since she spread that rumor about you and Kaoru?" He says as I turn around. "Wha… h-how do you know about that?" I ask in shock. "I have my ways." He chuckles.

"But anyways, Momoko hasn't been the only one who has been talking about you. Just a few minutes ago, I overheard Kaoru telling some others in her sports team about how she's only your friend to take advantage of you." He says in an abrupt tone of voice. "What?!" I say. Kaoru wouldn't say that, would she? "Yeah, she was going on about how you're so kind that you would do anything for her. She and the others were laughing at how you're too nice for your own good." He explained. "You're… you're lying!" I yell. "Fine, don't believe me. But don't say I didn't warn you when you notice she's been playing you all along." He frowns as he walks off.

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

I take my jacket off as I sit down on my bed. Maybe I'll call Momoko and ask her to come over for a movie. I would have to pick a scary one! She'll scream and overreact, and then I'll laugh my head of- Oh wait, I forgot. Me and her aren't friends anymore. I proceed to look through pictures of me and her at the mall (When she dared me to buy a skirt and wear it), and when we were at the beach, and then there was her 15th birthday…. My head is spinning as my thoughts are overshadowing me. I feel a tear coming on as I suddenly hear my phone ring. It's Miyako. "Hey, Miyako! What's up?" I ask as I quickly throw the pictures into the garbage can.

"Don't ask me what's up… you should be asking yourself if that was the right thing to do!" Miyako exclaims through the phone. "What? I'm not sure what you mean.." I say as I lean against my pillow. "Don't act all innocent! I know you told your volleyball teammates about how I'm, oh, too nice for my own good! And how you easily take advantage of me!" She yells. I can hear her crying. "I don't take advantage of you! Why would you think I say that?" I ask through the phone. "I've had it! You want to know why I think that? Boomer told me. And then I asked one of your teammates if he was telling the truth and she said yes! Please don't call me ever again, and don't even LOOK at me when in class. Not so nice now, am I?" She says as she hangs up. I drop the phone.

First Momoko, and now her? I never said any of that, I swear! And to think, I actually decided I was going to make up with Momoko after all. So much for that... I start crying as I punch the wall with my fist, causing my knuckles to bleed like crazy. But I just sit there, on my bed, thinking about how I lost the only real best friends I ever had.

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

"Did you really pay each person on the team 5 dollars to say yes if Miyako asked if what you said was true?" My brother asks as he's sitting in his chair, thinking of his next move to tear the PPGZ even further apart. "Yeah." I reply with a blank expression. "Man, what a waste of money. You're lucky she even asked one of them." Butch says as he hits me on the back of the head. "Well it worked, didn't it?" I yell at him. He just rolls his eyes in response. "Guys, stop fighting. Right now, Mojo wants us to focus on the matter at hand." Brick shouts. "Which would be the girls." I say as I sigh. "You know, haven't you ever thought of how great it would be to live a normal life, you know, not as villains?" I ask as my brothers stare at me. "BOOMER!?" Butch says in shock. I look at Brick. "N-no, why would I ever think that?" He responds. "You just stuttered." I say with a smile on my face. "Did not." "Did too." "Did not!" "Did too." "DID NOT!" He screams. I sigh while acknowledging the fact at how my brother is the most ignorant person on the planet.

 **I hope you're enjoying this story so far! As I said before, I am open to taking any suggestions, ideas, or feedback regarding the story. Also, if I can get to 3 reviews, I will post a new chapter! That's all for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! So even though I didn't get 3 reviews on the story, I decided to continue it anyways due to high visitor count. Enjoy!**

 **Brick's P.O.V**

The next day was just a regular, boring school day. And don't even get me started on Math… The only thing that put a smile on my face was how the 3 girls wouldn't even look at each other. Ha! Our plan was working better than I expected. Mojo said that he is working on upgrading our powers to defeat the PPGZ once and for all, so I'm pretty hyped about that.

I casually walk out of the school building when I notice Momoko sitting on the top of the steps. I shrug as I keep on walking, but then turn around to see her crying. No, not even crying, bawling! She covers her face with her hands as she tries to calm down, but to no avail. I reluctantly move towards her as she uncovers her face to look at me. "Are...you okay?" I ask. 'What are you doing? She's a PPGZ for gods sake! Why do you care?' My thoughts take over me. What is wrong with me?

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

Why in the world does that jerk even care about what's wrong with me? He not only tried to kill me various times before, but he's just plain rude, and annoying. So what makes him ask me this? "I… I'm upset because..." I whisper as I start crying my eyes out again. "I want things to be back to the way they were. I miss my best friends, and I'm sick of fighting!" I explain as I run up to him and hug him.

 **Brick's P.O.V**

I feel my face go bright red as she grasps on to me, crying strong tears into my chest. I slowly hug back, but then quickly push her away. "What was that?!" I ask in shock as my cheeks continue blushing. "Sorry.. I'm just really sad." She says quietly as she looks down at the sidewalk below her. I take my hand and rub her tears away as I smile. "Maybe taking you to the candy store will cheer you up?" I ask. Wait, what?!

She looks at me as her face lights up. "O-okay." She says as we start walking. This isn't happening… Why is my heart beating so fast? And why do I all of the sudden feel bad for what I did to her? I feel like I'm about to throw up as I look to see that we arrived. "Go ahead. Pick whatever you want. It's on me." I explain as she smiles. "Really? Okay!" She responds as she picks out two bags of gummy bears and a box of caramel chocolates. I give the money to the cashier as we walk outside and find a table. She takes the bags of sweets and starts munching like crazy. Dang this girl can eat. She stops as her eyes meet mine. Is it just me, or does she look prettier than usual? "Brick..." She says as I look at her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I freeze as she asks that. If only she knew that was the question I've been asking myself…

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

Still thinking about the fight we had, I walk down the street trying to think of what I can do to convince them that I didn't say any of that bullcrap. But a question keeps on staying in my mind: Why did that person on my volleyball team say yes to Miyako when she asked if what I said was true? Clearly something is up. I pause to look at Momoko sitting at an outdoor table by the candy store with another boy. I gasp as I take a closer look at the boy. Brick?! Why are they together, at the same table? I'm surprised she didn't punch him in the face for even talking to her. I run to a nearby bush so that they don't see me, and continue to watch them like a hawk.

 **Yes, I know. It's a pretty short chapter. Sorry about that, but I am planning on chapter 4 to be extremely long, revolving around Brick and how he reacts to his feelings for Momoko.**

 **Momoko: The next chapter better not be long! It gives me more time to be oblivious to the obvious feelings of Brick...**

 **Brick: Wha?! It's not that obvious... is it?**

 **Me: (Tries not to laugh at Brick) Alright, bye for now everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4- A new member of the PPGZ?

'I pause to look at Momoko sitting at an outdoor table by the candy store with another boy. I gasp as I take a closer look at the boy. Brick?!'

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

I stare coldly at the two as I see them looking into each others eyes. "Brick..." I hear Momoko say. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asks. I almost break into laughter as I see him freeze at the question. Has that doofus really fallen for Momoko? In his stupid dreams! I snicker, hoping for them to not hear me. Momoko quickly turns my way and eyes me behind the bush. Perhaps I wasn't as quiet as I thought…

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

"KAORU?!" I scream in shock. Has she been watching us the whole time? "Listen, Momoko, I-I can explain." She stutters as she looks at me, and then turns to face Brick. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's got some explaining to do." She mutters. I grab the back of her shirt and turn her to face me. Now I'm REALLY mad. "Listen up, you spying jerk. I know that you haven't trusted me ever since that STUPID rumor that I supposedly spread. But that doesn't give you a right to invade my fu*king privacy, YOU HEAR ME?!" I yell in anger as she looks away. "I think you broke my eardrums."

I raise my hand to slap her in response to that remark when Brick pulls me away. "Both of you really don't know when to stop." He chuckles. Kaoru looks at him in disgust. "YOU'RE one to talk! She'll never date you, so get your head out of your butt." She says. "Don't bring him into this!" I scream. "Don't tell me what to do!" She scoffs as she looks like shes about to kill me. And then, the completely unexpected happens. I stare at her to see her suddenly break down into tears. I gasp as I have never seen Kaoru cry before. "K-Kaoru?" I say as I walk towards her with remorse. "I was only spying on you because I was looking out for you."She whispers as her crying almost prevents the words coming out of her mouth from being understandable. "I miss you. And I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you about the rumor. I should have believed in my friend, but I let my ignorance get the best of me."She explains as she wipes the tears off her face.

I almost cry myself as I run up to her and give her a hug. "I forgive you."

 **Brick's P.O.V**

As the two are having their 'moment', I quickly side step away from their view and run into the woods. Everything is happening so quickly. On one hand, I feel happy that Momoko stood up for me, and that she's happy to have her best friend back. On the other hand, I am grinding my teeth at how the plan is failing. The girls made up, and soon enough the whole team will be back together. And thinking back to what Kaoru said… I gasp as the realization hits me. I'm in love with Momoko?!

 **2 days later...**

 **Butch's P.O.V**

It's been two days ever since the "date" between Momoko and Brick, and he hasn't came out of his room since. Ridiculous, how he's fallen in love with a PPGZ, of all people. I knock on his bedroom door. "Open up." I say as I press my ear against the door. Silence. "Brick?" I ask, still leaning against the side of the door. "Go away." I hear his voice. "Oh, I wasn't asking you. I'm telling you. Open the goddamn door." I wait to see the doorknob turn. The door creaks open as I see his face for the first time in awhile.

"What do you want?" He asks. "I need to talk to you." I say as I barge my way into his mess of a room. He sits down in a chair and stares at me. "So I understand that you've fallen for Momoko, or Blossom. Is that correct?" I ask as he turns the chair to face away from me. "Yeah… why do you think I've been moping around in my room?" He asks as if I'm the stupidest person on the planet. "Mojo is not gonna be happy about this." I explain. "Mojo's not going to know." He smirks. I stare at him angrily as his smirk slowly fades. "Think what you want to. But if Mojo asks about you two, I can't lie about it." I say as I get up and walk to the door. "You don't understand! This hurts me too! But can't you at least be happy for your own fu*king brother?!" He asks. I pause. "Heh… That's funny." I say as I walk out of the room, clenching my fists.

 **-Flashback-**

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

As I break from the hug (If you hadn't known already, I'm not exactly much of a hugger), I turn to notice that there's no sign of Brick. "Where did he go?" I ask. Momoko shrugs as she faces me. "Do you really think he actually likes me?" She asks as I picture the two in my mind. I almost barf as I push the thoughts aside. "I dunno, but if he does, I'll throw a punch to the face." I say. "You know you can't date a RRBZ." I explain as she nods. "But anyways, I'm telling the truth. I never spread that rumor about you and Miyako." She says as I sigh. "Who started it then?" I ask the million dollar question. "It was Himeko and that annoying posse of hers. She put the blame on me by saying that I started it, just to get away with it like she always does." She says as I turn red in aggravation. "That she-devil is going to PAY."

We slowly walk to her house, although it's not exactly a house, more like a mansion that has too much space to even completely use. I gaze at the place as I ring the doorbell. The door swings open as I look to see Himeko's ugly prissy face. "What do you two weirdos want?" She scowls as I walk towards her. "You better have a good explanation as to why you spread that rumor about me and Miyako, and why you put it on Momoko!" I yell as she stares with a blank expression.

"Oh, you mean that stupid thing you got worked up about for no reason? That wasn't me who started it." She says as I slap her across the face. "ENOUGH with your lies!" I shout. "Maybe that was a little too far." Momoko says as she sweat drops. "OW! I TOLD YOU, it wasn't me! It was actually Hoshiko! I was just the first person she told and I spread it from there." Himeko states as she slams the door in my face. HOSHIKO?!

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

Hoshiko, aka Miss America, is this super rude talented girl at our school who has been the starring act on every single school talent show for 3 years. Even though I hate her guts, I have to admit, she is an amazing singer. She also acts, and to top it all off, she's a model. You heard me. A MODEL. If there is anyone at our school who is more popular then Miyako, it's Hoshiko. She treats those who aren't "good enough for her" unfairly and mocks them, bashes them, and brags about her talents and how she'll always be #1. Even though she is kind and outgoing towards Miyako (Most likely because she's popular), she thinks lowly of me and Kaoru and always finds a way to embarrass us and make fun of us. She hasn't picked on us for awhile now, but still. How could we not see this the whole time?! Of course it was her who started the rumor.

 **-End of Flashback-**

 **Brick's P.O.V**

I bang my head against the wall. Why is this happening? First Momoko, and now my know it all brother… I lay down on my bed as I think about Momoko. I wanna confess to her, but I also am destined to kill her. After all, that was my purpose when I was created. What am I even going to do? And don't even get me started on Mojo. If he finds out, I'm screwed. Why does love have to be so complicated?

 **Hoshiko's P.O.V**

"Yes, Mom. YES, Dad. I will practice for the play when I get back. Mhm. Buh-bye." I say as I hang up the phone, staring out into the bright moon. Man, my parents are the most annoying people on the planet. I roll my eyes as I walk along the sidewalk. I am thinking of a routine that I could possibly do for the upcoming play. Of course, I'm the lead role, like always. Not like the others had a chance anyways. I snicker as I look up to see a bright white light heading directly towards me. I scream as it blasts down right onto me.

 **Ken's P.O.V**

"Dad, er, I mean Professor!" I yell in satisfaction as he walks towards me. "The test worked! The blast from chemical Z onto the nearby mountains only created a white z-ray." I conclude. "Just one?" He asks. I sigh and nod. "At least no black rays were created." I say as I slump into the chair. "I wonder who will be the next PPGZ." The professor thinks as he stares off into the distance. "Guess we'll have to wait and see. Ken, activate the 4th set of monitors."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! There's more to come, so stay tuned!**

 **Hoshiko: OMG! I'm a PPGZ?! This is totally awesome!**

 **Momoko: If only you knew who we actually are...**

 **Hoshiko: Whoever you guys are, you are SO cool, almost as much as I am!**

 **Momoko: Y-yeah...**


End file.
